Stick 'em
|image = |gamerscore = 15}} Stick 'em 'is an achievement featured in ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''on the zombies map Rave in the Redwoods. ''It requires the player to kill 100 zombies with the upgraded crossbow. Step 1: Obtaining the Vlad In order to obtain the Vlad, the player must have retrieved the sausage from the cabin on Turtle Island. The player must enter Rave Mode and throw the sausage at three deer heads in the map. The locations are: * In the Bear Lodge, above the couch where the Golf Club can be found on. * In the Mess Hall, to the left of the buildable window near the boat part. * In the second cabin to the left when coming from the Old Marvin Mine in the cabin area. When a deer head has been knocked down, it will hover above the ground for a few seconds. The player must shoot at the head, causing it to explode and drop a circle, which will break one of the locks on the cabinet containing the Vlad. Once all three circles have been collected, the cabinet will be opened, where the player can grab a Vlad. Step 2: Animal Statues Around the map are four animal statues. Each statue correlates to a different upgraded variant of the Vlad. Each statue can be found in nine different spots around the map, randomizing each game. The locations are: * On a bench directly across from the Volk near the Mess Hall. * On the Adventure Course, to the left of the NV4. * Behind the Reaver by the climbable Rock Wall. * In the trailer in the Recreation Area, to the left of the Type-2. * On the wooden staircase in the Old Marvin Mine. * On a picnic table to the right of the RPR Evo. * On the balcony railing directly across from Racin' Stripes. * On a table to the right of the Reaver at the White Tail Beach. * In between some of the canoes on the White Tail Beach near the Reaver. Once all four have been collected, the player must bring them to the Recreation Area and place each of them on a slot atop of the stereos by the DJ booth. The player then must weaken zombies low enough for them to explode into an orange mist. Once the player has done this enough, the statues can be picked up. Step 3: Placing the Statues Around the map are bigger statues of each of the four smaller animal statues. The player must place each of the statues under their respective statue. The player must shoot the animal statue with the Vlad a total of ten times. The player can then pick up the statue while holding a Vlad when it allows the player to pick up the statue again. Depending on the animal statue depends on what upgrade. If the player picks up the Deer statue, the Vlad will become the '''Whirlwind EF-5. If the player picks up the Wolf statue, the Vlad will become the Ben Franklin. If the player picks up the Owl statue, the Vlad will become the Acid Rain. If the player picks up the Eagle statue, the Vlad will become the Trap-O-Matic. The player can then kill 100 zombies with the upgraded Vlad, unlocking the achievement. Stick 'em Xbox image IW.jpg|Xbox One achievement image. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Achievements